


That Kind of Relationship

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bansai, why don’t we ever kiss?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but here I am with another (short) BanTaka fic. My love for these two is as strong as ever, I just happen to be the slowest writer alive.  
> This is unbeta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Both men lied awake, their breathing still erratic, and their bodies still hot and sweaty from sex.

It was getting late, and one of the men already had his eyes closed, and was tiredly considering to grab his headphone from the nightstand so he could listen to music until he fell asleep. The other man just stared at the ceiling, wondering how he could ask what he wanted to ask. How he could make it not sound like they were – or like he wanted them to be – something more than… whatever they are.

Takasugi looked to his side, noticing Bansai with his eyes closed. The only thing indicating he hadn’t already fallen asleep was his breathing pattern. Takasugi sighed, deciding it was easier to just ask while the other was still awake.

“Bansai,” he started. The other man didn’t move. “Are you listening?”

Bansai opened his eyes and turned his head to see Takasugi sitting on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard.

“Yes,” he replied calmly “What is it, Shinsuke?”

It took a few seconds for Takasugi to speak again.

“Why don’t we ever kiss?” he asked, now staring at the other side of the room.

Bansai didn’t take his eyes off him, not sure if the light blush on his face was still thanks to the temperature of his body or because he was embarrassed. Either way he thought it was cute, especially coming from someone as proud as Takasugi.

“Hmm,” he started “I’ve always thought you were the kind that didn’t like to kiss unless you were in a relationship, I daresay.”

Takasugi seemed to be thinking before replying. When he finally decided to look at Bansai, the man had his eyes closed again.

“You were right,” Takasugi said “But,”

He stopped speaking and got up, moving on his hands and knees through the bed until he was sitting on the other’s thighs. Bansai opened his eyes again, surprised to feel Takasugi’s weight on top of him.

“Aren’t we in a kind of relationship?” Takasugi asked. A smirk played on his lips as he talked.

Bansai smirked back.

“Are we?”

Bansai put himself in a sitting position, with Takasugi now on his lap. He held the other’s waist, pressing him against his body, and Takasugi put his arms around Bansai’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, almost as if he was afraid Bansai would leave.

He slowly tilted his head to the side and got close enough to feel Bansai’s breath on his skin. He stopped right where their lips were millimeters from touching, and waited for Bansai to close the space between them.

When Bansai’s lips touched Takasugi’s, it was hard for both of them to suppress a smile. The kiss started chaste, with only their mouths touching lightly. When they started to move, it was Bansai who was leading, as he held Takasugi’s waist tighter with one arm and touched Takasugi’s face with his other hand. He nibbled Takasugi’s lips until the man opened them slightly, creating a gap for Bansai to slip his tongue between them. Soon Takasugi opened his mouth, allowing Bansai’s tongue inside it, and started moving his own against it.

Takasugi thrusted his hips against Bansai’s, feeling both of them were already getting hard again. He moaned through the kiss, and Bansai smiled again, pleased. Knowing the effect he could have on his leader was what excited him the most.

Once again Bansai held Takasugi’s waist with both his arms, and without stopping the kiss he turned them over, and now Takasugi was lying back on the mattress, and Bansai covered Takasugi’s body with his own.

Takasugi gasped, and Bansai bit his bottom lip. When he was gonna kiss him again, Takasugi turned his face to the side. Bansai lifted his head a little, and Takasugi held him tighter around his shoulders, pulling him down and making their foreheads touch before he spoke.

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s not like we’re lovers.”

“Mhmm,” Bansai replied without thinking too much, not even sure if he understood the words Takasugi said. He just wanted to claim Takasugi’s lips again now that he knew he could, and so he did. Takasugi tasted like whatever he smoked, but Bansai could already feel himself getting addicted to it as he moved his tongue inside the other’s mouth.

He continued to kiss Takasugi, hearing his muffled moans as his own hands went down Takasugi’s body, touching him everywhere, easily finding the spots that made him let out those pleasing noises that Bansai loved to hear.

Bansai’s plans of going to sleep early that night went to hell, but it wasn’t like he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> “It’s not like we’re lovers”, yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that, sugi.
> 
> Thanks for reading ~


End file.
